


Promise

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofProblematic [34]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bittersweet, Developing Friendships, Festivals, Heavy Angst, Humor, Implied/Referenced Incest, Japanese Culture, M/M, Pining, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: During the middle of their last summer as a Host Club, Haruhi invites them a local festival. "You put a wish inside your lantern, and the river will carry it to heaven," she informs the others. Haruhi doesn't say whether or not she believes, but stands on the river's damp, soily bank regardless. Hikaru attempts to copy Kaoru's wish, and is told to go away.





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> OH LOOK IT'S ANOTHER FIC FOR THIS FANDOM ASJFDJF you'll be seeing that for this challenge off and on JUST LIKE MORIHONEY I'M ALSO STILL LOWKEY OBSESSED WITH MY OTHER SHIPS FOR OURAN. I probably already said I needed to rewatch lmao. Any comments/thoughts appreciated!

 

034\. Promise

*

During the middle of their last summer as a Host Club, Haruhi invites them a local festival.

"You put a wish inside your lantern, and the river will carry it to heaven," she informs them. Haruhi doesn't say whether or not she believes, but stands on the river's damp, soily bank regardless.

Tamaki babbles on about wishing for _excessive luck from the gods_ and _Haruhi's femininity to return to them_ , earning him a narrow-eyed look.

"What are you wishing for?" Hikaru asks pryingly, trying his best to spy over Kaoru's hunched shoulder. A twinge of annoyance seizes Kaoru's eyebrow, as he turns away sharply with his paper.

"Make your own, Hika. It's okay. You don't need to copy me this time, alright?"

A noisy, exaggerated sigh.

" _Whatever_ ," Hikaru mumbles, balling up his paper and tossing it carelessly aside, marching to join Haruhi.

Kaoru's stomach hitches, twisting painfully.

With a meticulous and gentle intention, he folds his colorful, frail wish-paper scribbled " _Please don't let Hikaru leave me_ " into his glowing lantern, nudging it into water just as everyone does, too.

The river shimmers in the murky, blueish twilight, dotted in candlelight, reflecting back in Kaoru's pupils and his dimmed, golden irises.

Just _this_ one.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table 3 [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7175fd38dd4c079b939894a04e20635f/tumblr_p9o091wDyg1qh1cr6o1_540.gif). Link to all tables [here](https://100-situations.livejournal.com/573083.html).


End file.
